


[Script Offer][Gwa][Gone wild audio] Let's See Here

by Anarchistlatina



Category: AO3 Tags, GWA-Fandom, No Fandom
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, Demons, Devils, Evil, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Hell, Original Character(s), Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slapping, Spit Kink, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchistlatina/pseuds/Anarchistlatina
Summary: Premise: A woman passed away and goes directly to Hell. She finds herself in an office with an overworked demon paper pusher whose job it is to assign people's eternal punishment. Things take a turn for the questionable.
Relationships: [M4f] [Man] [Woman]





	[Script Offer][Gwa][Gone wild audio] Let's See Here

Premise: A woman passed away and goes directly to Hell. She finds herself in an office with an overworked demon paper pusher whose job it is to assign people's eternal punishment. Things take a turn for the questionable.

A woman lands hard on the ground. She looks around, slowly realizing where she is. She sees signs leading to a small office. A demon sees her and invites her to come inside. 

The narrator is the demon and the listener is the woman. The tone of the demon is frustrated, tired and fed up.

Demon: Oh....HI. Yeah...there's not a line...you don't see anyone else here do ya???

Beat

Demon: Go ahead sit down. I'm just finishing up something....aaaannnnddd I'm done with that ........and that goes there.....

Beat

Demon: Okay....let's see...ahhh you're right on time....that makes things SO much easier.

Beat

Demon: How did you croak again?

Beat

Demon: ahhh that's right. Phew, what a way to go. Hopefully you deleted everything off your phone because looking at this file ....wow....yesh....

Beat

Demon: alrighty then.... Down to business. Well! Welcome to Hell....your eternal damnation....my name is Chad and I am the official Damnation Coordinator. A fancy title which in laymen terms means that I'm in charge of what you're going to be doing....ya know...for like all eternity ....until that God plug figures out if he wants to fight the big boss.

Beat

Chad: Hmmmm? Oh....yeah... Heh Chad. I mean can you think of a more demonic name?? Moving on....so....it looks like you've been pretty sinful....used to be a Catholic....then atheist (chuckles) and then a Catholic again....Jesus...pick a side.

Beat

C: So.....*clicks tongue* you're kind of a tough one...you don't have too many fears here....okay upbringing... not too much angst in the middle.....

Beat

C: Oh yeah....we keep track of everything. Every curse word, every envious moment, every sexual kink....and that's A LOT in your case file. Like FUCK.

Beat

C: Um.....(((reading, pages turning or keys clicking)))

Beat

C: So.....uh....a demon spitting on your face consistently....there...that sounds fucked up....huh?

Beat

C: Oh...okay then....crap that's right. Ah....okay. Well we have continued slaps across the face.

Beat

C: Hmmmm?? Oh....yeah....

Beat

C: Continued choking until you're on the brink of passing out? Then smacking you awake?

Beat

C: Whiping? Constant hair pulling? Forever biting until there are marks? 

Beat

C: Branding???? 

Beat

C: okay....maybe we are going about this the wrong way. ANYTHING YOU DON'T LIKE....because....well now that I am reviewing it ....this section ....oh huh ok...I think I found something... Hmmm

Beat

C: How did I overlook this. This is the one thing listed here. *chuckles*

Beat

C: Out of all things...you don't like....WOW....you can't handle that? Interesting.

Beat

C: *typing or papers rustling/or both*

Beat

C: But you like to be choked....

Beat

C: Ahhh uh you don't like the taste....ok... Alright...

Beat

C: It's too salty huh? I mean....yeah...

Beat

C: But on your face...not mouth...you know you're just setting yourself up? I mean I can tell when you're lying....

Beat

C: (((leans back into the chair))) OH SHIT. You really don't like that. Having cum shot into your mouth. You are into allllllll this....but not that. And well yeah, honey it ain't going to taste like apple pie.

Beat

C: (((loud obnoxious laugh))) Oh Devil have mercy...well he's Satan so....that ain't happening.

Beat

C: You know....how do I really, really know......

Beat

C: Yeah I know what I said....I can't tell when you're lying.... Because *I* lied. Goddamn it's HELL. Everyone lies. Get used to it.

Beat

C: Stand up. Yeah now. NOW.

Beat

C: I am going to...well hop on the desk. Wait...let me just push these papers off.

Beat

C: Okay...so you're going to....lay down...let me just...yeah hang your head off the desk.

Beat

C: I don't give a fuck if it's uncomfortable. Scoot. More. MORE. Ahhh perfect. 

Beat

C: Time to double check how much you hate cum. (((whispers))) And I cum A LOT.

Beat

C: open your mouth.

Beat

C: Did I stutter?

(((smack)))

C: OPEN!

(((HARD SMACK)))

C: God, for such an experienced whore you're awfully shy.

Beat

C: Don't close your eyes. I want to look into your eyes as I fuck your precious slut mouth. (((belt buckle, zipper)))

Beat

C: (((spits))) Open wide. This might hurt your jaw...

(((Chad enters her mouth and he starts to growl. Her mouth has never experienced. He greatly enjoys making her mouth hurt.)))

C: (((loud laugh))) well, well look at that. Little miss "I can take anything" is having great difficulty fitting this massive dick in her mouth.

(((the following lines can be peppered in between growls and grunts. He is being extremely aggressive)))

C: You're worthless. 

You mean nothing down here. 

Just another hole that will be used up. 

Your mouth isn't even the best I've had. 

You're going to swallow so much cum down here. 

You will be filled to the brim day in and day out. 

Look at those watery eyes. 

I can see the muscles in your throat moving around.

Oh...you a can't even keep that salvia down. Your face is completely covered in your own spit. You are so revolting. 

Worthless. Stop trying to move to breathe. You're already dead.

(((Smacking and more laughing. We begin to hear him struggle but climax is on the way

C: OH hun....I am starting to feel disgusted for you. I could keep going but you are such a sad, sad sight. Now hold still...you're not going to like this. It might even hurt. A lot. 

(((Climax)))

(((Growls and laughs)))

C: Oh....you're absolutely horrible. Emptying myself down your cum dumpster mouth.

Beat

C: I don't know why you are trying to straighten yourself up. It won't matter in the long run. The long run being eternity. 

Beat

C: I need to make a phone call. Don't bother sitting down .

Beat

(((Speaks on the phone.)))

C: Yeah.... Yeah....I have one ready. 

Beat

C: No....she was a tricky one but I figured it out. (((Laugh)))

Beat

C: She will be in cell 19KYLE. Yep. And she will forever be used with code 4587. 

Beat

(((hangs up)))

C: So they are on their way to come take you to your new home. 

Beat

C: Before you leave I do have one question.

Beat

C: Do you regret being a nun?

If you happen to fill this for an audio please let me know on here or on Twitter @ angrylatinafrvr. Thank you!


End file.
